


pleasant people in pleasant places

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Braavos, Multi, OT3, Polygamy, happy world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are some Westerosi who live in one of the high manors in the middle of the city, the one that has the smooth yellow bricks and big windows.





	pleasant people in pleasant places

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this came to be but I love the idea of it!

There are some Westerosi who live in one of the high manors in the middle of the city, the one that has the smooth yellow bricks and big windows - and it was lovely inside, apparently, which makes many think the Westerosi are rich, or at least, quite well off. 

 

No one in Braavos knows exactly where they are from but there are whispers that the man with dark red hair and silvery eyes is from the North, and judging by his accent it is a fair guess. And he has that look about him, the one that's hard to describe to anyone who hasn't seen him, especially in Essos - he's got the First Men blood, strong First Men blood too, and it makes him stand out in Braavos which has few with blood similar to the man. 

 

(Most of the cities residents are just Braavosi blooded, occasionally from other parts of Essos, sometimes there are some with Valyrian blood and Andal blood but the blood of the First Men is a rare thing indeed.)

 

The other man, with the simple face - big brown eyes and hair only a shade darker than his light-brown skin - seems to be more Andal blooded than the other. They say he's from the Stormlands, in Westeros, going by his way of speech but no one is certain. He's got a kind voice, though, a genuine one. 

 

A woman stays with them too, a woman with night-dark hair, very blue eyes and a strong face - she was more handsome than beautiful, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. But it was not her colouring that made ever stand out - well, not her hair and eye colouring - but the match of grey on her left cheek, which stood in stark contrast to her pale skin. 

 

An odd lot, they were, but they seemed nice enough. The brown haired man loved the sea and was often at the harbour, watching the ships come in. Sometimes he went onto his own ship, a Westerosi ship, and sail the, usually calm, blue sea. The woman was sometimes with him, always holding hands, always in quiet but seemingly pleasant conversation.

 

And other times he was with the other man, the one with hair of a dark red, and if they got close sometimes, if their silver eyes and brown eyes stared at one another for too long, if their hands brushed one anothers more often than they did not, well, in Braavos no one did more than perhaps raise a brow but then move along and get on with their day.

 

Perhaps, that is why they came here, some said, for in Westeros the simple thing of men loving men - and women loving women, too - is considered a sin, an abomination, that will send you to the worst of the Seven Hells. (Not that the Seven have much of an influence in Braavos, when it comes down to it other religions are far more favoured and followed in the city.)

 

What counters that, though, is when people see the woman and the red haired man together, laughing loudly and joyfully with bright eyes and big smiles. Then, though, there are times when the three of them are very close, all whispering each others ears, hands on the others skin, and all the like. When the three are all together like that, people wonder if it is a relationship with all three involved.

 

So mayhaps the three of them love one another, some say without even a shrug for what does it matter to them who others choose to love (and _how many_ others they choose to love)? 

 

Whatever the relationship between the three might be, they are pleasant with everyone else. The woman often goes down to the markets, even on busy days when most of the richer girls do not dare going out alone, and she always tells the fishmongers and wine sellers, stall-keepers and all the others whom she buys from to keep the change, however much, however little.

 

She had opened a school of sorts, where she teaches groups of children - from children born into poor, large families to richer children who shall inherit a good lot of money one day - and she tutors them in High and Bastard Valyrian, in Westerosi and even simple words in the Old Tongue - which she learnt from the red haired man, it's said - and she shows their mother how to weave and braid in a more Western style.

 

The dark haired man sometimes leaves on sea voyages for long periods of time, but always he is back, and with gifts. Gifts for the woman and man he live with, for their neighbours who have always said how much they'd love to visit one place in Westeros or another, for the little children who play in the open areas and gardens near their house. All of these gifts are from Westeros, usually.

 

The dark haired man spends just as much money on gifts for strangers as he does on the sea, which makes the children love him as much as the people at the market love the blue eyed, half-grey faced woman who always hugs him tightly when he gets back from his trips. 

 

Of them all, the red haired man is almost certainly the most interesting. More often than not he has a great black beast of a dog at his side - a wolf, a direwolf, people whisper, some with awe and others with fear - and a sword the colour of pure, freshly fallen snow on his hip. The red haired man visits plays and musicals as much as he does sword practise and the Godswood.

 

He wields a sword like no other and has a beautiful singing voice too, many have heard it themselves, when he signs for the richer folk at banquets or when he sings to the poorer children out in the streets, his feet as bare and dirty as their own. The red haired man is always in the poorer parts of the city, speaking with the poor children who cannot go to school or have a Maester or Septa, and he learnt Braavosi from them, really.

 

The three of them do things together too, of course, including taking walks in the moonlight, have often fought for the rights of slaves (which instantly makes them respected in the _free city_ of Braavos) and take the occasionally trip to Westeros on the dark haired man's ship and often the red haired man comes back with a cloak on, no matter that Braavos is still warm, compared to the North, at least, and the blue eyed woman always had more books - all written in Westerosi, fortunately for her.

 

It is true that not many know these three Westerosi, at all, but they are pleasant and peaceful. The brown haired, red haired and black haired, with eyes of brown, silver and blue. What a handsome pair - no, group - they make, people think, staring up at the yellow manor with windows that appear to let in far too much sun, but no one save a select few know for sure, of course.

 

Not many have been in the yellow house, after all. Not many know the secrets of it and its residents. Many, though, have found they quite like the people who live in the manor, even if they do not truly know them.


End file.
